Monday Night Raw 252: March 17, 1998
With just 12 days until WWF WrestleMania XIV, Sable wants to fight Luna Vachon. Triple H looks to reclaim the European Championship. Event recap Sable challenges Luna Here comes Sable. Sable calls Luna a bitch and challenges her to a match tonight. Sable says if Luna has any guts she'll accept she she can kick her ass. Luna interview Backstage, Luna calls Sable an ignorant slut. She plans on giving Sable another makeover tonight, but it will come when she decides. Triple H vs. Owen Hart The match is on. As Owen dumps Helmsley out, Hunter yanks him into the ringpost. While Triple H has the ref distracted, Chyna comes down and whacks Owen in the cast with a ball bat. In the ring, Triple H bends on the injured ankle until the ref calls for the bell. (0:51) Owen never submitted. We have a new WWF European champion. It takes Owen passing out before Helmsley will let him go. If Owen comes to WrestleMania, he will leave in a wheelchair. By the way, SUCK IT. I assume you would want all heel champs going into your most important PPV in ten years. Sorry TAKA, you clearly don’t matter here. Sable and Luna's confrontation Ross says this isn’t a match but a confrontation. It becomes a pull-apart brawl of sorts as refs and agents come down. Once they finally touch, Goldust takes Luna out of the ring as Mero grabs hold of Sable. Ross thinks Sable may have twisted her knee during the ruckus. We hear the flames erupt, it’s Kane and Paul Bearer. Marc Mero gets spooked and leaves his wife alone in the ring. He’s going to get help. As she moves back into a corner, we hear a BONG and the lights go out, but we see that the Undertaker has appeared on top of the TitanTron. Vengeance comes for Kane at WrestleMania 14. He felt Kane’s wrath – now Kane will feel his wrath. It’s too late to turn back now. The only thing Kane can do is REST IN PEACE. Another lightning bolt strikes a casket open on the stage. There’s a dummy Kane inside and it bursts into flames. Ross – “The Undertaker has spoken and he will meet his brother in twelve days at WrestleMania!” Match results * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: Triple H defeated WWF European Champion Owen Hart to win the title in an impromptu match at the 52-second mark when referee Tim White stopped the match as Hart was in a leglock after Chyna came ringside and hit Hart in his injured ankle with a baseball bat; before the match, Triple H came out and confronted Hart at the commentary table, saying Hart was hiding behind Jim Ross and an injured ankle; Hart then said he would see Triple H at WrestleMania but Triple H shoved Hart to the floor, with Hart then brawling with Triple H on the floor before the bout began; Hart wore an air casket on his injured ankle for the match (DeGeneration X Shopzone exclusive DVD) Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Owen Hart rivalry Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry